A New Begining
by RubedoChan
Summary: [Xenosaga] Trini Yamazaki is a 15 year old girl who lives in your average time. But, one night on her way home she finds a boy who leads her to a whole different time. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Xenosaga Episode 1: Der Wille zur Macht

A New Begining.

Disclaimer: Xenosaga™ EPISODE 1: Der Wille zur Macht & ©2001 Namco LTD. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. Erm yea I dont own Xenosaga. lmfao. Yup. But I do own Trinity Yamazaki(a.k.a Trini) The characters in the story may act slightly different then they normally do. I kinda dont remeber their personality's ;. I have changed some of the fact around to make them fit in the storyline. xD. So enjoy.

"Okay Haruko, see you at the party." Trini yelled while waving goodbye to her best friend. Trini sighed as she felt a single drop of water trickle down her arm, followed by others. She looked up, to see gray clouds covering what was once a blue sky. She shoved some of her long waist length brown hair behing her shoulders, causing it to stick to her backpack, from the wetness. Trini then continued down the sidewalk, noticing a head sticking out from the corner of the fence, watching her. "Um excuse me wh-" she began until the boy cut her off by running off. She darted off after the boy, noticing his green neon pants, but when she turned the corner he was nowhere to be found. "But..." she said walking back in the direction she came. _He looked so familiar, _she thought. The heavyrainfall and gusting winds made everything hard to see. Trini looked all around seeing if she could find that boy, that was, until she spotted him behind her. "You!" she shouted, "Who are you?" He simpily turned around and walked off, vanishing. "Wah!" she said frightened. _HONK! HONK! HONK!_ She heard behind her, quickly turning around she saw a flash a bright light followed by darkness.

a/n: Im sorry that was so short dont shoot me ;; . I've just been so busy I cant write much. In the next chapter it will have the whole Xenosaga goodness in it. . I hope ;


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Im so sorry for the update. My computer had a virus TT. It was depressing. I thought I was going to have to reboot the computer which is horrible because I would loose everything I have on here. ;; But the problems fixed so yay! .

CHIRP! CHIRP! called some birds, causing Trini to stirr from her sleep. Trini opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by flowers. "Where am I?" She said pushing herself up with her hands. She stood up and turned in a circle, taking in her new surroundings. There were giants trees surrounding her, and within the trees stood Trini and the patches of flowers. A little path was cleared out leading to a rock in the middle. Trini left the garden like place, out into a huge stretch of forest. She turned around instantly when she heard cracking of twigs, but nothing could be seen. Trini turned around, and froze dead in her tracks by the gun in her face.

"Who are you?" demanded the boy.

"Trini-Trinity Yamazaki" Trini stuttered.

"Well, Trini, who send you here? ALBEDO!" the boy shoved the gun, causing Trini to step back.

"N-no. I don't know anyone by that name." Trini responded waving her hands infront of her.

"Heh" the boy shook his head,"You really expect me to believe that?"

Trini opened her mouth to speak, but was interupted by a pink headed girl running over to the boy.

"Jr. Chao sent me to find you. You've been gone a while." said the pink headed girl.

"M.O.M.O. stay behind me" the boy said throwing his free hand to the side.

The girl, M.O.M.O., stood behind the boy, Jr., with her right hand held to her chest.

"Wah... I don't know what you have against me, but i'm innocent." Trini held her arms out on both sides, with her palms facing Jr.

"Jr..."M.O.M.O whispered "Albedo works with no one, so she has to be innocent."

Jr. looked Trini up and down noticing she was wearing the strangest clothes. He chuckled and lowered his arm, which held his gun.

"If your lying, your gonna regret it." Jr. growled. He introduced M.O.M.O and himself, then spoke a "come on" as the three walked back to the "spot".

"We're here" M.O.M.O. chirped while jumping. "Wow" Trini said looking at the water infront of her. It was crystal-blue with ripples running through it, while the grass blew around her. She turned around and noticed that the spot she was at was a little bit clear of trees, just enough for the group. "Hello, Im Chao." a sliver haired boy spoke, holding out his hand. Trini smiled and grabbed his hand, "Trinity Yamazaki." Chao, in return, knodded his head.

"Tell me were am I?" Trini asked sitting on the ledge, by the water.

Chao turned around and looked at Jr, who was leaning up against a tree.

"All I know is we are surrounded by bodies of water." Jr began. "My ship The Durandal was destroyed along with the ship Elsa. That damn bastard, Albedo, was behind it all. Now we are here stranded, with Albedo out to get us. We got separated from my other friends and crew mates..."

"Whose Albedo?" Trini asked. Jr looked at the ground. "He's nothing but evil, hes like my other half 667..."

"Oh...so hes like the bad guy?."Trini asked. Jr. gave a shake of his head indicating yes.

Trini bit her lip,_ How am I suppost to know who he is if I dont even know what he looks like? _Trini though.

"I think we should get some rest, its getting late." Jr. said. Chao and M.O.M.O. knodded, while Trini stood up confused. She watched as Chao layed out some huge leaves.

"Trini, this is your bed" Chao said pointing to one of the four leaves. She knodded and laid down. Chao laid to the left of her, while M.O.M.O and Jr laid to her right. Trini watched as the sky started to darken, then light up, from the stars. She sighed, and starred at a star, suddenly she saw a white haired man smile, then laugh. Trini blinked and saw the star, she looked around and noticed everyone was sound asleep, she too, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
